The Great Journey
by NewDawnFox
Summary: I knew they were gone but the pain it is too much. Kanan is doing all he can but maybe it will something more than a Jedi to help me. Set just after Ezra learns of his parents deaths in season 2.
1. Chapter 1

The great journey

 **An: I don't own star wars rebels because if I did it would not be finishing with just four seasons.**

 **An 2: This story takes place just after Ezra learns of his parents deaths.**

Chapter 1

Meeting an old friend

Ezra's pov

To say that Haidoral prime was a nice place was like saying jedi go to Mustafar to vacation, but Hera and Kanan chose it because of the reason, for me, I needed time after what I had learned. Kanan seemed to think that the empire will not look for us here and as much as I hate to admit it he is right about that. Too many people here for them to spot a small group such as ours.

Right now I am sitting in the gun tower on the ghost after yet another nightmare that seemed so real that I woke up with tears in my eyes and it was like that night after night. This vision is like the one I had before learning of my parents deaths, almost like there is more to it, but I don't want to know. They are gone and when I learned of that the stupid kid that had been me died and a new Ezra was born in his place.

Kanan keeps telling me that it will get easier with time, but I know he still suffers nightmares about order sixty six, when he lost everyone he ever knew including his master. I know what he feels about that time, but this is different, it was like I lost them twice. Once when the empire took them away to that prison and second time when I learned where they were but it was too late to save them from their fate.

I feel an arm come around my shoulders and I lean into the touch. This touch I would trust with everything I am, everything I could be. Kanan pulls me onto his lap and normally I would resist it, but I needed this, I needed to feel some one who cared about me, to hold me in this moment before I lost myself to the dark and cold. Kanan was my anchor as I was his.

"Trust me, it will get easier as time goes on. I know you don't believe me and I don't blame you for that, but I know how you are feeling right now. Every time I go through what happened that day, I realize there wasn't anything I could have done but get myself killed along with my master" Kanan said holding me tight against him.

"But I could have got them away...I was a coward" I started to say before Kanan interrupted me "you Ezra are no coward, just like when I was running from my master as she died, you did the only thing you could at the time. I know your parents and my master would rather have us here together alive than with them in the force".

"I know master, but it still hurts and I worry about the dreams I am having about them, but what if it means something is going to happen to you? I don't think I could stand that too" I said my hand clutching his shirt.

"Ezra I can't promise that nothing will happen to me, just like you can't promise me that nothing will happen to you. No one on this crew can promise that, but we will do everything in our power to make sure that it does not happen" Kanan answered.

"But what if it does? what will you do if you lose me to a dark sider or worse?" I asked.

"If it is to the dark side then I will fight to get you back, hold you in a cell if I must until I get you to see sense again and if it is worse...if you die...as much as I would miss you every day, I know that one day I will see you again when it is my turn to become one with the force, but let's not talk about depressing thoughts like these any more" Kanan replied, forcing my head up so I would look him in the eyes.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" I said, my nightmare forgotten for now.

"How about making tomorrow an jedi only day? you and I will just do things together without the others" Kanan said, smiling and I said "what would we do together Kanan? I am a little young to go into a bar with you".

"Oh I know but there are cantinas where we can go and other places to explore that allow kids as young as you, but if you don't want to do this I will understand" Kanan said, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice and feelings if I refused to have a jedi day, but I felt it any way.

"No Kanan I want to, it sounds like fun" I told him.

"Trust me kid, it will be fun" he answered.

The next day the two of us set off for the nearest town, what we didn't know that some one from my past was coming to the same town and was going to have a big impact on what happens to me in the future, but right now I didn't know anything about it. My mind was on what we were doing today and not on what had haunted me.

The day went well we had fun, just like Kanan said we would. Our final stop for the day was the cantina, Kanan said he had a feeling we had to be here. I didn't realize how right he was until I saw him sitting by the bar, that was some one that I wasn't sure I wanted to see again.

"Eli?" I said softly.

Kanan looked at me and then at the man by the bar. Eli hadn't heard me like I knew he wouldn't but I wasn't sure I wanted him too. Kanan lead to a seat that had a view of Eli without letting Eli see me, so that if I wanted to stay hidden from the man I could. I looked at Kanan then back at Eli, I sighed then got up and moved over to Eli with Kanan at my side if I needed him.

"How's it going kid?" the man asked.

Eli looked like I remembered him, long silver blond hair with his silver metal hand from when an animal took it after saving my life and I remembered what that hand could do. I could feel Kanan's arm around my shoulders and his other hand on his blaster strapped to his leg. I hoped he did remember that I wasn't helpless, but right now I was glad he was here, Eli wasn't the easiest person to get along with at the best of times.

"The same, how about you?" I replied, still a little unsure of how to answer the man who had done some thing for me that only one other crew had done since.

"Can't complain, and by the way kid...Shadow says hello" he answered looking into my eyes.

 **An 3: like it? more soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shadow rider

Kanan's pov

"Shadow? who is shadow?" I asked, turning Ezra around a bit so we could look each other in the eyes, now that I knew this Eli person wasn't going to hurt my Ezra.

"Shadow is a friend of Ezra's, some one he used to race with, who I am sure would love to race with you again" Eli answered looking at Ezra, noticing he was trying to still find a way to run. I had never seen Ezra like this, at least not since we first met him anyway.

"Ezra you use to race?" I asked, kneeling down a bit to be on his level.

"Yes" he answered quietly.

"I'll say he used to race... barely saw any kid that small with quicker reflexes, and that's why I am here. I am looking for a new rider" Eli said, kneeling down as well, this was starting to get a little bit too much for Ezra who back himself into a wall trying to get away from us, which made me come and place my hand on his shoulder in offer of support.

"Not happening Eli" Ezra said, pulling away from me and walking away from me and the wall.

I quickly caught up with Ezra and he was shaking slightly, I wondered what was wrong. There was a lot I didn't know about Ezra's past, like there was much that he didn't know about mine. We were dealing with it together, letting each other know things when we needed to know them and when we were ready.

"Ezra what is wrong? spill it kid" I asked putting my hand on Ezra's shoulder and forcing him to turn to face me.

"It's not the man I have a problem with, it's the race that I know he wan't me to race in, even though he didn't ask me yet" Ezra answered looking away from me.

"Why don't we go and sit down over there and you can tell me all about Eli, Shadow and your racing. If he asks you to race for him, then you won't go through it alone. Tell me what I need to know and then we will deal with it when or if the time comes" I said leading Ezra over to some crates and sat him down.

Ezra sighed and soon started his tale, "I had been on the streets for a little over six months after my parents were taken away. In those days Tzeebo was suppose to look after me, but I blamed him for not saving them, so I was always running away from him. After a while he just left me to my fate out on the streets and went to work for the empire. Anyway it might have been a few days after Tzeebo left me that I fell in with Eli".

"Fell in?" I asked, placing an arm around my padawan's shoulders.

"I was looking for some food, in those days I would only get to eat a few days out of the week and I saw this open crate on some one's speeder. So I climbed up to see if I could get the whatever was in it and I fell in and could not get out, I was really small" Ezra said, a little embarrassed.

"And what did Eli do when he found you?" I asked now, not worried that at the age of seven he been so small that he couldn't climb out of a crate.

"I'll tell you what I did, I took that half staved child home"said a voice coming up to us.

"Eli I ..." Ezra started to say before Eli interrupted him " don't worry about it kiddo, I know you know what I want to ask you, but finish you tale and then you and your friend here can decide what to do".

"Right, anyway as Eli said he took me to his home, he looked after me and all I had to do was look after his animals, that is where I met Shadow" Ezra said after Eli sat down on a box across from us so not to put pressure on us, well more on Ezra anyway.

"And Shadow is?"

"Shadow is a Aeronlupa, a flying wolf of the lightening class. Eli has other types of aeronlupa, but Shadow was mine. I was the only one who could take care of her after her mother was killed. Shadow, Eli and his animals were my only family for a long time. When I was almost nine Shadow had grown big enough for me to ride her and that is where the racing came into it. The farm wasn't doing so well and I had heard of a race that was happening in the next town for kids my age, so I entered and won" Ezra said.

"And this race your scared of?" I asked, obviously he hadn't been scared of all races.

"It's a long race and I nearly lost shadow because of it" Ezra said, shutting down about what happened with Shadow.

"I never blamed you for that and she did heal from those wounds. Ezra you were just a little kid trying to handle an animal that was ten times your size, if anything it was my fault" Eli said coming over to us and kneeling in front of Ezra.

"I..."

Ezra didn't know what to say, but I did. I might have been coming into this late and I might not have all the details, I just knew what this type of guilt did to a person. I had been dealing with it since the death of my own master and it took Ezra coming into my life before I could even start to deal with what happened, time to help Ezra do the same.

"Ezra I know what it is to think your at fault for some thing and while I don't have all the facts about what happened, I don't think either of you are to blame, it's time to move past this" I told Ezra, and I could feel him release some of the pain he had been feeling since we had found Eli.

"I know Kanan, sorry Eli"Ezra said looking at the man.

"That's fine kid, anyway the rules have changed since last time you raced it" Eli told us.

"They have?" Ezra asked, obviously not sure that he believed that Eli was telling him the truth about the race.

"They have, no longer is it a race that is only on your own for a week. Now it's a race between rest stops, so that what happened to you and to other racers doesn't happen again" Eli explained.

"So does that mean you do want me to race for you?" Ezra asked.

"Only if you want too and I would spilt the prize money with you and your crew because I would need their help to pull this off, but if we can, that means I can leave these odd jobs behind and breed, train and race my Aeronlupas full time" Eli replied.

This seemed to be a dream of his at the moment and who was I to stand in the way of a dream. I had a dream and I know Ezra has a dream and if Ezra, I and the rest of the crew can help with that and get paid for it, well...

"Kid if you want to do it, go for it" I said.

"Fine I will only if the others are up for it too. I don't think I could do this without you guys to back me up" Ezra said looking at me.

"I can't speak for the others, but I will help you with this" I said.

"Great let's go to my farm on Tokodona and get to know Shadow again" Eli said as I lead the way to the Ghost.

I may not know what was going to lie in store for us, but force knows that it was something that Ezra had to go through, just like he needed to know what really happened to his parents. It might hurt him, I might have to help him do some soul searching, but in the long run this is what is best for Ezra and who knows it might be fun.

 **An: bet Dave never thought about putting flying wolves in his series did he? well look out! there is more to these wolves than meets the eye.**

 **An2: check out my story the good the bad and the star killer, its an M story but it is worth a shot. M for some love, torture and fight scenes that will be in it, but nothing heavy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Race of the sky people

Ezra's pov

"So now we are going to work with these creatures that have vanished from their paddock and the kid is going to ride one? you sure you are up to this kid? a small thing like you?" Zeb said as we came to the fence that bordered the Aeronlupa lightenings home.

It had been a few days after talking with Eli that we had left for his farm on Tokodana. The rolling hills and tree lined paddocks held his animals in safety, not like it had been before when I had been with him before, it was much smaller and on lothal, not here, I wonder what made him change, I suppose it was the empire.

I jumped the fence, behind me I could hear Eli telling the others not to follow, that I would be fine and I was. I sent out a high pitched howl and quickly I heard one back, followed by another and another, the pack must have heard my cry. Soon I saw a pair of brilliant green eyes growing larger through the dark forest and a moment later a dark furred face, and thin muscular body of the flying wolf emerged from the forest.

It looked at me, I looked back at it as more of the pack appeared out of the dark trees, long folded wings held close to their bodies as they arranged themselves close to each other, not sure if they could trust me, but the first one took a few steps closer taking a better look at me.

"Shadow" I said softly as the wolf stopped in front of me and I saw the white tuft of fur on her neck in the shape of a lightening strike.

All wolves of the lightening class had a white tuft of fur somewhere on their bodies that marked one wolf from another. When I was younger I used to play with this white fur, only to have the feathers that were part of the pelt get caught as I did this. The only thing I like touching more was the softer feathers on the wings.

Shadow tossed her head and howled, then made soft little growls of happiness as I eagerly patted her on the head. I then left a tug on my sleeve and looking down I saw a small pup wanting to be patted too and as soon as I did I knew that the small pup was Shadow's and it was her first child, of course the coloring helped too.

"That little one is dance, after the way she spins and tumbles on the ground, too young to fly yet, her flight feathers are only just coming in, but old enough to be on solid foods. That's why her mother can leave the pack to do this race" Eli said to the crew.

"Is that so" I said running a hand down the big she wolf's neck.

Shadow picked up her leg and placed it at a height that I would be able to use it as a step to climb onto her back. With a quick look at Kanan and the others I climbed up, it felt familiar to be up here, but at the same time I knew this wasn't where I belonged, I belonged with Kanan and I knew this wasn't my path anymore.

"Ezra why don't you take her out for a run" Eli said as he opened the gate for me to walk through.

"Why run, when you can fly" I yelled as I ran the wolf for a short while and then urged her into the sky.

I heard behind me the surprised sounds of my crew mates as they watch Shadow take off. We flew leisurely around the area, battered only by the swirling gusts that were created from Shadow's wings, I noticed also that Shadow's wingbeats were silent. I could see Hera on the ground signaling me, I wonder what she wanted.

"Ezra you look good up there and Eli did say you used to race a few years ago. Why don't we test that" Hera said as soon as Shadow touched the ground as light as a feather.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked patting Shadow,I could see she still wanted to be in the sky.

"A race between you and I, phantom and Shadow, pilot and padawan, let's see rules the sky"she answered.

"Hera you know you are the better pilot than me, but Shadow loves to fly as much as you do, so who am I to stop the race of the sky people" I said smiling a little.

"Alright follow me to my training sky track" Eli said as Hera went to get the phantom.

Soon we were lined up on the cliff top above a bowl shaped canyon with rings marking the course. I could feel the fresh air ruffling my hair and I wondered how Hera could stay trapped in that ship when it was so nice to be out here, feeling what very few had felt before. I braced myself as Shadow crouched ready to spring at the moment I gave the go signal, then I see Eli's hand move and I tapped Shadow's neck telling her it was time to fly.

With very smooth strokes of the black wolve's wings, she was in the sky, climbing rapidly, but Hera and the phantom were in the lead. Hera dived at the top of the sky point ring and I followed, time for the sky captain to see how we could fly. Shadow clasped her wings together and dived, like a lightening bolt from the sky.

I felt no fear, just exhilaration and I was sure Kanan was feeling this too through our bond. I knew as we plummeted past Hera to the ground, that we wouldn't hit it, because at the last moment Shadow snapped open her wings and leveled out, racing along the canyon's floor.

I couldn't see where Hera was nor really where we were in the canyon, my vision was blurred, I had to rely on the force, something that I had only done like this once before when we met Rex. Just then I feel Shadow pull herself up. the race must be over and I wondered who had won.

"Wow kid, it was a close one"said Zeb as he and the others came upto Hera and I.

"Yes it though I kept the Phantom in normal flight mode, I think that wolf could have beaten me if given enough room to move" Hera said placing an arm around my shoulders and holding out her other hand to see if Shadow would let her touch her.

"That wolf is something special, even her pack's alpha isn't as fast as her and the bond she has with Ezra, well that is something else also" Eli said.

Shadow pushed me gently I guessed she wanted, to get back to her cub and the rest of her pack.

"As good as her flight was I believe Shadow wants to go back to the others now, see you later" I said as I climbed back on her back, only to have Kanan slide in behind me.

As we flew I could feel Kanan's emotions through our bond and through his touch around me. He was telling me that he was proud of me without saying a word, a feeling I sent back to him, letting him know that I was proud of me too.

 **An: please review, I need feedback**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

race of the skypeople

Ezra's pov

"So now we are going to work with these creatures that have vanished from their paddock and the kid is going to ride one? you sure you are up to this kid? a small thing like you?" Zeb said as we came to the fence that bordered the aeronlupa lightening home.

It had only been a few days after talking with Eli, that we had left for his farm on Tokodona. The rolling hills and tree lined paddocks held his animals in safety, not like it had been before when I had been with him before, it was much smaller and on lothal, not here, I wonder what made him change, I suppose it was the empire.

I jumped the fence, behind me I could hear Eli telling the others not to follow, that I would be fine and I was. I sent out a high pitched howl and quickly I heard one back, followed by another and another, the pack must have heard my cry. Soon I saw a pair of brilliant green eyes growing larger through the dark forest and a moment later a dark furred face, and thin muscular body of the flying wolf emerged from the forest.

It looked at me, I looked back at it as more of the pack appeared out of the dark trees, long folded wings close to their bodies as they arranged themselves close to each other, not sure if they could trust me, but the first one took a few steps closer taking a better look at me. I could hear them growling softly, not threatening me,it was a warning.

"Shadow" I said softly as the wolf stopped in front of me and I saw the white tuft of hair on her neck in the shape of a lightening strike.

All wolves of the lightening class had a white tuft of hair in the shape of a lightening strike somewhere on their bodies that marked one wolf from another. When I was younger I used to play with this hair, it was always softer and silkier than the other fur, only their feathers on their wings were softer. How many nights had I fallen asleep in those wings when the nightmares had become too much.

Shadow tossed her head and howled, then made soft little growls of happiness as I eagerly putted her on the head. I then felt a tug on my sleeve and as I looked at it I saw a small pup wanting to be patted too and as soon as I did I knew it was Shadow's first child.

"That little one is dancer, after the way she spins and twirls on the ground, she is too young to fly yet as her flight feathers are only just coming in, but old enough to be on solid foods that's why her mother can leave the pack to do this race" Eli said to the crew.

"Is that so" I said running a hand down the big she wolf's neck.

Shadow picked up her leg and placed it at a height that I would be able to use it as a step to climb onto her back,with a quick look at Kanan and the others I climbed up. It felt familiar to be up here, but at the same time I knew this was not where I belonged, I belonged with Kanan and I knew this was not my path any more.

"Ezra why don't you take her out for a run" Eli said as he opened the gate for me to walk through.

"Why run, when you can fly" I yelled as I ran the wolf for a short while and then urged her into the sky.

I heard behind me the surprised sounds of my crew mates as they watch Shadow take off. We flew leisurely around the area, battered only by the swirling gusts that were created from Shadow's wings, I also noticed that Shadow's wingbeats were silent. I could see Hera on the ground signaling me, I wonder what she wanted.

"Ezra you look good up there and Eli did say you use to race a few years ago. Why don't we test that" Hera said as soon as Shadow touched the ground as light as a feather.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked patting Shadow, I could see she still wanted to be in the sky.

"A race between you and I, phantom and shadow, pilot and padawan, let's see who rules the sky" she answered.

"Hera you know you are the better pilot than me, but Shadow loves to fly as much as you do, so who am I to stop the race of the sky people" I said smiling a little.

"Alright follow me to my training sky track" Eli said as Hera went to get the phantom.

Soon we were lined up on a cliff top above a bowl shaped canyon. I could feel the fresh air ruffling my hair and I wondered how Hera could stay trapped in that ship when it was so nice to be out here, feeling what very few had felt before. I braced myself as Shadow crouched ready to spring at the moment I gave the go signal, then I see Eli's hand move and I tapped Shadow's neck telling her it was time to fly.

With very smooth strokes of the black wolf's wings, she was in the sky, climbing rapidly, but Hera and the phantom were in the dived at the top of the sky point and I followed, time for the sky captain to see how we could fly. Shadow clasped her wings together and dived, like a lightening bolt from the sky.

I felt no fear, just exhilaration and I was sure Kanan was feeling this too through our bond. I knew as we plummeted past Hera to the ground bellow that we would not't hit it, because at the last moment Shadow snapped open her wings and leveled out, racing along the canyon's floor.

I could not't see where Hera was nor really where we were in the canyon, my vision was blurred, I had to rely on the force to tell anything, something that I had only done like this once before when we met Rex. Just then I feel Shadow pull herself up, the race must be over and I wondered who had won.

"Wow kid, it was a close one" said Zeb as he and the others came upto Hera and I.

"Yes it was. Even though I kept the phantom in normal flight mode, I think that wolf could have beaten me if given enough room to move" Hera said placing an arm around my shoulders and holding out her other hand to see if Shadow would let her touch her.

"That wolf is something special, even her pack's alpha is not't as fast as her and the bond she has with Ezra, well that is something else also" Eli said.

Shadow pushed me gently I guessed she wanted to get back to her cub and the rest of her pack, "as good as her flight was I believe Shadow wants to go back to the others now, see you later" I said as I climbed back on her back, only to have Kanan slide in behind me.

As we flew I could feel Kanan's emotions through our bond and through his touch around me. He was telling me that he was proud of me without saying a word, a feeling I sent back to him, letting him know that I was proud of me too.

 **An: wolves and our jedi? there is meaning in that.**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 4

Training

Kanan's pov

As good as Ezra's flying had been on that first day Eli thought that with more training the two of them would be unstoppable and I had to agree with him on that point, a point I was always trying to get through to him with his jedi training. Although that was starting to really sink in with him, ever since he learned that his parents were dead he has been own a mission to improve himself so nothing like that can happen again, but that wasn't something anyone could promise him.

I watch as Ezra and Shadow weave in and out of the pillars of stone in ever increasing speeds, but my eye catches an animal standing on top of a cliff. The look of this animal, it was one of the Aeronlupa too just like Shadow, but it's wings were much longer and from the look of it's fur it was more of a deep brown than a black like Shadow was. The body shape was different too, where Shadow was lean, long legged and built for speed, this animal had thick set shoulders, still long legged, but more muscle on them. Something about this animal called to me.

"So you have seen Jasper" said Eli coming up to me.

I could see Ezra and Shadow landing nearby, the wolf and rider taking a break I guessed before getting out there again. Ezra walked up to the two of us as Shadow went to go get a drink at a nearby pool. I could see he didn't know who Jasper was either, must have been an animal Eli added after Ezra ran away from him.

"Who is Jasper, Eli? he is obviously another Aeronlupa, but he looks different to Shadow" I asked looking back at the wolf on the cliff.

"Well Jasper like Shadow is a Aeronlupa, but he is of the windwalker class. Windwalkers are known for their long wings and silent flight. They fly over miles and miles with very few flaps of their wings" Eli explained.

"Sounds amazing. Will you bring him in so Kanan and I can meet him?" Ezra asked looking up at the wolf then back at Eli.

I looked at Eli too when he said "there is a little snag in that meeting, Jasper doesn't trust too well. He is like you were at the start Ezra, it took a long time before I could prove to you I was not going to hurt you or leave you, but look at you now working with others, gives me hope for Jasper in the future".

"It took work on my part to get Ezra to trust me, but he took the first step on his own when he joined my crew. He soon learned that it was not that he had to trust, but we had to trust in him and we do, our crew is more like a family, we care about each other no matter what someone has done in the past or what has happened to them, they are one of us" I said, placing an arm around Ezra's shoulders, feeling him lean into the touch.

I knew Ezra was still hurting over his parents' deaths and on top of that, to have Eli turn up and remind him of his early days on the streets, it had to be confusing for him. Just then I knew what I had to do, I had to get Jasper to trust me. Ezra needed me to join him in this part of his old life, even though he didn't ask for it and also I would be helping Eli out by training Jasper for him.

"I have a thought Eli, would you allow me to have a go at training Jasper? I mean I got this one to trust me, I do believe I can get Jasper to do the same and having the two wolves out there in the sky has got to double our chances of wining" I enquired.

"If you want to give it a go, then please do, but even if you get that wolf upto the point where he could enter the race, I would not enter him. I t would be better if he is there on the support staff, there he can watch and find out what I want him to do in the future" Eli said.

"Fine, but I will try and train him. You never know you might change your mind when you see what I can do for him. After all, look what I did for Ezra.." I said patting Ezra on the shoulder before setting off in the direction of the long - winged wolf.

"Your not going to use a jedi mind trick on Jasper, are you?" Ezra asked as he walked with me.

"No, what good would that be for Eli, he won't be able to use it too. No I will have to do this gradually, just like I did with you" I answered now leading Ezra into the forest paddock that held the windwalker.

"Kanan I am sorry for how I treated you, both when I first met you and before when I found out about my parents, I just did not know how to handle it" Ezra explained as we got closer to the place where we had seen the wolf.

"Ezra I don't blame you. Your past like my own is full of things that no kid should have to go through and if I have to take the pain you feel for a while, then I will do it because I understand what you are going through" I answered, then held up my hand for Ezra to be silent, Jasper was close.

As we came into the clearing we could see the large winged aeronlupa better. The wolf had a different nature to Shadow I realized from what I could feel. If Shadow was like Ezra playful, but could be serious when needed, while Jasper felt like me. The fur I could see now was not just fur but feathers too, the wings too were a blending of fur and feather, I need to ride this creature.

I told Ezra quietly to stay there and I came out of my hiding spot. The wolf's head snapped around and it's eyes glared at me, sizing me up, seeing if I was again a kind of threat. I kept still, letting Jasper make the first move, just as I had with Ezra, he needed to know that I wasn't going to hurt him and Jasper needed to know this too.

Slowly I reached out with both my hand and with a little bit of the force, letting him know he could trust me, but not enough that Jasper couldn't back out of it if he needed too. Jasper took a step foreword, then another then another until he was standing in front of me.

My hand was soon touching the fur, it was so soft, but then it was probably common to all aeronlupa, Shadow was also very soft furred. Then I heard a soft purr - like sound coming from the wolf's throat and I knew that Jasper had decided to trust me. Maybe Eli was trying too hard with him before to get this close to the long - winged wolf.

"Is it safe to come out?" Ezra asked from his hiding spot.

"Yeah it's fine. I was right Jasper just needed to make the first move. Just like you did, first when you jumped up into the Ghost although part of that was because of the ties coming in. Next was when you decided to come in to the imperial ship and helped us, even though that ended up with you getting caught, but we did come for you which proved to you that maybe you could trust us. The last was when you proved to me that you could be more than just a loth - rat, just like I know Jasper can be more than just a wild animal" I said stroking the wolf.

"I know he will, just like I will" Ezra said coming in to touch the wolf too.

 **An: didn't know they were going to end rebels like that, not sure how I feel about it. Hopefully the next series will answer those questions.**


End file.
